


Tease and Curl

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ass-eating, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Promptis - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, ass-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Noctis has his moods, grumpy, happy, relaxed, pissed and horny. Too bad they ran out condoms and too bad that Prompto is terrified of ever hearing Ignis' talk about safe sex again. They'll just have to make do. It's probably a good thing Prompto's got such a talented tongue.





	Tease and Curl

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink meme! Someone wanted Prompto play with Noctis' ass.

The sun was shining in a low, red sunset and the day had been only mildly frustrating. The city was in that place between ‘day-life’ and ‘night-life’ and it was oddly peaceful in a way that most people didn’t appreciate as often as they should. 

Ignis was gone for the day, which meant no awkward interruptions. 

Prompto had the next day off. 

He had his boyfriend sprawled in his stupid-big bed, naked and perfect with those big blue eyes lazily closed as he ran his hands over his long legs and bare ass. It was a pretty damn-good start to the evening that held all the promise of getting even better.

Noctis panted into the pillow, ass in the air and hands clenched in the sheets, cock hard and probably throbbing. There was a soft blush to the Prince’s cheeks, one that creeped down his throat and Prompto knew that if he pushed things it’d crawl down to his chest and deepen in color and fuck it was hot. 

He licked his lips, catching the tip of his tongue between his teeth and bit down slightly. Anything to distract himself from the way that his cock was hard and throbbing between his own legs in anticipation. 

“ Fuck dude,” he breathed, “ _Noct_ , you got no idea how good you look like this.” His hands roved over the smooth globes of the Prince’s ass, pale and soft, supple in the best sort of way. He’d maintain that Noctis’ ass was the perfect size, so easy and so perfect for a double-handed grope when he could get away with it. 

Noctis groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as Prompto squeezed the swell of his ass hard enough that his nails left small crescent indents on the skin. 

“ You say – Prom c’mon – you say that every time,” he growled, but Prompto didn’t miss the way that he rocked back into his hands just slightly, just enough to make Prompto grin smugly. 

“ Yeah,” he drawled, raking his nailed gently over his boyfriend’s ass and down the back of his thighs teasingly, just to make the other man squirm slightly, “ ‘Cause it’s true _every time_.” It took some persuading some days, to get his lover to splay out for him, to let him do this. 

Then there other days, like that one, where it seemed every message he got from the reclusive Prince was sexual in nature and the photos made him have to excuse himself to the bathroom to adjust his dick, so he didn’t pitch a completely _obvious_ tent. Work had been interesting, to say the least. 

That was then though, hours ago, and he had Noctis spread on the bed now and that was the best thing. 

He was brought back to reality when Noctis huffed through his nose, and the bed dipped where he shifted, “ How about you skip that part and just fuck me, huh?” he asked pointedly. Prompto clicked his tongue and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s pert rear, affectionately. 

“ Like you don’t love this part,” he teased playfully, spreading pale cheeks wide enough that he was sure it stung just a little, revealing his lover’s entrance. He could see, in his mind’s eye the way that his lover would bite his own bottom lip, and he didn’t have to mentally picture the way that his cock would bead with pre-come at the slit. 

He could see that just fine where the engorged erection jutted between the Prince’s legs. Prompto smirked in approval, “ Just relax, “ he encouraged, “ when have I ever disappointed you?” he asked and licked a sudden, hot and wet stripe over the other man’s hole. 

Whatever Noctis was going to say was choked off in a loud, open-mouthed moan and he rocked forward on his knees reflexively. Prompto grinned to himself smugly as he heard Noctis’ breath stutter out of him. The first time he’d ever rimmed Noctis had been, well maybe not magical but certainly _memorable_. It had only encouraged him to do it more often for the way it made his lover whine and gasp into the sheets. 

Prompto blew a soft breath over the wet skin, grinning at the shudder he felt wrack Noctis. His hands, one on either cheek of the Prince’s ass, held him open as he went back for another pass, lapping at him like he was some sort of treat. He traced the tip of his tongue around the puckered rim of the other man’s entrance teasingly. 

The bed rocked with motion as Noctis pressed back against him, trying to get Prompto to give him what he wanted. To be fair, he wasn’t all that disinclined about _that_. Yet, his lover _had_ spent the better part of the day teasing him with texts and pictures that were very much not safe for work. Pictures that were hastily taken and perfect none the less. 

He squeezed the cheeks in his grips hard enough that his nails would leave crescent marks in pale skin and would look so good. Noctis’ breath gushed out of him in a way that Prompto knew that he was starting to get to him, as he pressed the tip of his tongue against the tight clench of the Prince’s entrance. 

Prompto licked into him, speared his tongue to press in as deep as he could and felt the muscles under his hands tighten up in pleasure and surprise. Curled his tongue in him, and felt Noctis clench down around him, uselessly. He chuckled, knowing that the vibrations of the noise would travel. 

Nothing like a proper toy but enough. 

“ _Prom-!_ ” He groaned, hips pressing backward, towards Prom’s face like he couldn’t get enough of Prompto’s tongue in him, like it was his dick Prompto was pressing into his high tight, clenching ass instead, “Prom – fuck – Promp _to_!” 

Prompto made a questioning noise, curling his tongue lazily, like he had all the time in the world to sit there and tease his boyfriend. He could feel Noctis go tight around him, reflexively or pettily he couldn’t tell but it only made it all the more satisfying. He withdrew, until the press of his tongue, the curling tip of it would just barely catch on the his spit-slick rim. Over and over, and over again doing his best to make the other man work for whatever he wanted to say. 

“ St-stop messing around and just fuck m-me already!” his lover gasped, legs spread just a little wider in invitation, a desperate gesture that made Prompto consider the idea of it. It wouldn’t take much to press a few fingers into his lover, spread him open and then just _press_ in. 

He pulled away, tracing the tip of his tongue around the rim of his lover’s entrance contemplatively.

Noctis always made the prettiest gasping-moan when he did, got tight around him and tried to pull him in deeper, deeper, deep as he could. Prompto loved it, loved fucking his pretty boyfriend, loved making him come on his cock, _loved_ watching the other man _take_ his dick like it was nothing. 

He gave him one last remorseful pass of his tongue, before he pulled away, grip tightening probably uncomfortably on Noctis’ ass. Prompto bit his lips hard, his cock bucking at the thought of watching his erection disappear inch by aching inch into Noctis. 

“ Mm – we don’t have any condoms.” He pointed out finally, dragging his teeth gently over the soft skin gently, nipping once to leave a little bloom of color against the pale skin. Thought about doing it some more when the other man hissed and twitched. 

Noctis groaned softly, “I don’t _care_ Prom,” he shifted to glower at him, the effect ruined by the red flush on his face and the way that his eyes were wide and dark with lust. That and the way his gaze roved over Prompto, landing on his cock for a moment too long to be innocent.

Prompto snorted, “ _I’ll_ care when I gotta listen to Ignis give me the umpteenth speech about safe sex,” he argued, even as he reached for the tube of lube they’d left carelessly on the bed, “ and about how hard cum stains are to get out of fabric.” 

Noctis made a noise of disgusted amusement, “ Can you please not bring Specs into thi-ah!” Prompto grinned as his friend was cut off mid-word as Prompto pressed a slick, curious into him, probing deep as he could in a slow, long slide. 

“ What was that?” he asked, curling and thrusting the finger gently, “ Shouldn’t mumble Noct.” 

Noctis groaned lowly, “ F-fuck _you_ \- Gods Prom _more_!” He shifted back against Prompto’s hand, rolling his hips shallowly even as Prompto pressed a second slick finger into the tight clench of his ass. Prompto reached down, gripping the base of his own cock at the sight of his fingers just _vanishing_ into the tight clench of his lover. 

“ Noct,” he groaned out the word, “ I should just make this my phone background,” he muttered to himself, licking his lips appreciatively. Noctis clenched down around his fingers, rolling back against him steadily, his panting seeming loud in the quietness of the oddly simplistic bedroom. 

Noctis moaned in response, a long strand of stick pre-come dripping slowly from the head of his cock onto the bed-spread below him. “ You could just fuck me,” he pointed out again with a gentle arch of his back, “ S’not like you don’t want to.” He pointed out breathily, the noise catching in his throat as Prompto worked a third digit into him. 

The way that his lover just opened up around him, the way that he clenched around him as he worked the three fingers into him, sharper, harder than he had before. “ Mmm,” he hummed as his fingertips found his favorite spot, rubbing the pads of his fingers of the other man’s prostate, “ no.” 

Noctis moaned, deeply and open-mouthed as Prompto started a slow, hard pattern of thrusts with his fingers. The muscles in his thighs tensed and twitched with each slow, slick slide into his hole and Prompto was helpless to do anything more than to grab his own cock with his free hand. 

“ Nnh - Noct- Gods you’re so _good_ like this,” the words poured out his mouth, reverent and thick and he didn’t miss the way that the Prince clenched down hard around his fingers, making it difficult to spread them out. Prompto didn’t miss the low whine his words provoked, and he had to remind himself why fucking his boyfriend was not the Best Idea Ever. 

He’d take his cock so well. 

Prompto’d be able to slide right on in, or inch in, dig the head of his cock into Noctis’ sweet-spot just to watch his cock drool or hear him moan for him and-

No. Nope. No, that was a Bad Idea. He’d barely survived the initial ‘condoms are a thing’ talk from Ignis. He didn’t think he’d survive a second or third. Nevermind that his boyfriend looked so fucking good with his ass in the air and Prompto’s fingers in his ass and rolling his hips back for _more_. 

“Shiva Noct,” he whined, crooking his fingers in just the right way for his lover, who was doing all the work and whining through his teeth with every little exhale, “Gods you’re tight I wonder-“ he started and licked his lips. 

He could wedge a fourth finger in his boyfriend. He slipped his smallest finger in, make his lover rider his fingers like he would his cock. Prompto’s hand tightened on the base of his cock as it bucked at the mental image of how the other man would fucking _gape_ when he pulled his fingers free. 

How he always looked so good with Prompto’s come trickling out of his ass, past a puffy rim that twitched and clenched trying to keep his cum in him but to no avail. They really chose _the worst_ time to not have fucking _condoms_. 

The temptation to mount his boyfriend like a bitch in heat, fuck he’d never allowed himself to say that aloud, was almost impossible to ignore. Which meant that he had to distract himself from the way Noctis was clenching around him, the way he was moaning, the way he’d darted one hand down to jerk his own cock through it all. 

“ Pr-Prompto! Fuck..Gods please-please-please-“ he begged raggedly, and Prompto was hypnotized by the flex of his lover’s ass and thighs, working himself over, “ Oh!” he groaned, high and tight, shuddering as his breathing turned ragged and loud in the quiet of the room, “ Oh – fuck – right there..Ramuh-!” 

“ Just like that Noct,” he encouraged lowly, “ you’re doing so good babe – Gods - you got _no idea_.” The slick noise of his fingers sliding out of his boyfriend’s ass, back in, was almost obscene, enough so that Prompto sunk his teeth into his lips. 

His fingers curled around his own cock, a shuddering sigh punched out of him at the drag of skin on skin. It took some effort to match the pace of his hands. It was tempting to close his eyes, to imagine the slide of his cock into his own fist was into Noctis, making his boyfriend whine and writhe. 

“ M-more,” Noctis managed, and Prompto groaned without hesitation, the noise breaking right in the middle like he was a teenager all over again. 

‘More’ was easy to do, as easy as leaning forward to drag his tongue over the sensitive and soft skin between his lover’s hole and balls. Sloppy and wet, pressed kisses to the soft, pale skin of his lover’s cheeks to give them a touch of color. 

“ Such a cock-slut,” he managed to tease tightly, “how about you come off my fingers in your pretty ass instead? I fucking love your ass Noct, you don’t even know.” He did, Gods he did, and the fact that he got to was probably one of his top favorite five things in the whole of Eos. 

Noctis gasped, “ Sh-shut up,” he shot back, “ just-just put it in I don’t care if you pull out-“ 

His words made Prompto whimper, standing up on his knees until he could press his cock against the seam of his ass, hot and slick from the lube and spit. Prompto moaned at the drag of his cock against his lover, teasing both of them. 

“ Don’t think I’m gonna make it that far!” he gasped, as the blunt head of his cock brushed over the rim of the Prince’s used asshole, “ Noct- oh, oh shit Noct – I’m so close babe!” 

Noctis cried out, tensing against him, clenching around his fingers so hot and tight _so damn perfect_. Prompto could only watch his lover as he tried to stretch out, toes curling as he came with low groans of relief and pleasure. 

“ Prompto!” 

The desperate cry made his blood surge and he whined, grinding down against the other man. Prompto could only rock against him desperately, panting hot and warm against the Prince, rushing towards his own impending release. 

It was easy so see the ropes of cum splatter against the towel under them, as his lover’s cock twitched and bucked, and he rode it out, gasping a litany of Prompto’s name. 

Prompto could feel his balls drawing tight, the low, white-hot curl of pleasure building in his gut in a way that was so familiar and welcome that it was amazing. He whined and rocked against him, rutting against the pliant man, and it couldn’t have been more than a thrust, then two, before he was coming. 

The sight of his cum splattering over his lover’s back and ass was only the perfect topping to the situation. He jerked himself through it, milking himself through it desperately, and only slightly embarrassed as he noticed tired blue eyes peering at him from over the shoulder. 

It took a moment for his world to come back down from the white-out of pleasure. His chest heaved as he panted for breath and he realized in a dull way that his fingers were still buried in Noctis’ ass. He pulled them out gently, gritting his teeth against the way he could the other man tighten lazily around him. 

For a moment all was still, before Noctis wrinkled his nose at Prompto playfully. 

“ You had to come across my back?” he asked, finally sinking from his knees to lay flat on the bed, the tired tremble in them more telling than anything in his tiredly sarcastic question. Prompto stuck his tongue out in response, and snickered at the grimace when his boyfriend realized the wet spot he’d plopped himself down on. 

“ Like you didn’t like it,” Prompto shot back, moving up just enough to collapse next to the dark-haired man. He lay on his side, watching his lover and a sense of shyness creeped over him. Just like it did every time they did something like this. 

“ Was it okay?” he ventured, biting his lip and worrying it, “ I mean, I know you were kinda int-“ 

Noctis’ hand sinking into his hair, now disheveled and having lost all the work Prompto had put into it earlier that morning when he’d rolled out of bed, tugged him closer to press a kiss to his lips. A kiss that Prompto was helpless to respond to, sighing contentedly into the action. 

A wet slide of tongue on tongue, lazy and sloppy and perfect. One hand came up to cup Noctis’ cheek when the Prince nipped his bottom-lip gently. 

“ It was great,” Noctis muttered, plopping another peck against his lips, “ or did you miss the part where I came with your fingers in my ass?” There was humor and kindness in his voice and Prompto groaned quietly, thumping his friend on the shoulder gently in exasperation. 

“ Nah, got that part,” he replied, “ jerk.” 

Noctis snorted, and grimaced as he shrugged his shoulders and probably felt the tacky pull of come drying on his back. Long fingers tugged at his hair, playing with it lazily in a way that Prompto would probably always associate with his Prince. They were lazy and clumsy and the heavy weight of his hand was comforting. 

“ Shower-time?” Prompto asked, even as his boyfriend seemed to turn into some sort of clinging octopus that didn’t seem all that inclined to let him go. They probably reeked, definitely sweaty and dirty and a shower would be a relief. Yet he could already see the way that Noctis’ eyes were vanishing behind eyelids slowly. Each blink seemed a little longer than the last. 

“ In a few,” the Prince muttered in the way he did when he was contemplating the idea of dozing off, “ M’comfortable.” 

Prompto sighed affectionately and settled in for the nap he knew he’d be held down for, at least until the other man drifted off enough for him to sleep free and clean them up a little. It was nice though, the warm, muggy and kinda sticky and sweaty affair they were. There’d be time to clean up later and that’d be fine. 

Even the stains on the blankets just might be almost worth the lecture they’d get from Ignis later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me here: https://lark-shaped-friend.tumblr.com/


End file.
